In recent years, a number of polysaccharide-protein conjugate vaccines have been developed for use in protection against bacterial infections. One such vaccine, the Haemophilus influenzae type B conjugate vaccine is now licensed for use in humans throughout the world. This vaccine is administered to infants along with their other routine pediatric vaccines. The Haemophilus influenzae type B conjugate vaccine has proven to be quite effective in protecting against Haemophilus influenzae type B disease (Santosham, M., 1993). The polysaccharide-protein conjugate vaccines are prepared by covalently attaching purified bacterial capsular polysaccharides to protein molecules using a variety of chemical methods. Upon completion of the conjugation reactions, the unreacted polysaccharide molecules are separated from the polysaccharide-protein conjugates using an assortment of separation techniques. The techniques that have been proven to be most effective in purifying the polysaccharide-protein conjugates include gel filtration chromatography, hydrophobic interaction chromatography, ultracentrifugation, liquid-liquid extraction, and ammonium sulfate precipitation/fractionation.
The reason for the interest in developing conjugate vaccines is that these vaccines are capable of eliciting an anti-polysaccharide specific immune response that protects against disease. These polysaccharide-conjugate vaccines protect against pathogens that contain an outer polysaccharide shell. These vaccines have proven to be effective in protecting infants and young children against disease. The reason why these vaccines are effective in younger populations is due to the conversion of the purified bacterial capsular polysaccharides, which are classified as T-cell independent antigens, into T-cell-like antigens when they are covalently attached to certain protein molecules. T-cell antigens are capable of eliciting an immune response that can be boosted upon subsequent vaccination thereby allowing one to establish a level of protection in the vaccinated subject. These T-cell antigens normally confer long lasting immunity against disease. The purified bacterial capsular polysaccharides are capable of eliciting an immune response in man. However, the immune response can be of limited duration, especially in younger populations. The immune response in younger populations is normally very low, and is considered not to be of a protective level. Subsequent vaccinations with polysaccharide does not normally yield a higher, or boosted, antibody response, because there is no T-cell help, or memory antibody. For this reason, the polysaccharide vaccines have not been recommended for use in infant populations, and children younger than 2 years of age.
In preparation of the polysaccharide-protein conjugate vaccines, steps are normally taken to remove the unbound polysaccharide from these preparations because the unbound polysaccharide does not provide any benefit to the vaccinated subject. In addition, there has been an increased effort to develop well-characterized vaccines that are of a higher degree of purity for licensure.